convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Joestar
Johnny "JoJo" Joestar is a major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He made his debut in The War of the Universe. Canon Johnny is the protagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, which is set in an alternate dimension to that of every part that had come before. A former horse jockey prodigy that had been crippled after being shot in the back, Johnny seeks to rise once again to fame by winning the famous Steel Ball Run race, going at odds against the likes of Diego Brando and Funny Valentine in the process, whilst discovering the secret to being able to walk again through the mystical power known as "Spin," his world's alternative to the Ripple. Pre-Convergence Immediately after the events of Steel Ball Run, ''Johnny would suddenly find himself teleported onto the Normandy against his own will, having temporarily lost the ability to walk again as he had earned in the end of ''Steel Ball Run. Plot Involvement The War of the Universe Though not the most actively involved participant within the event, he generally stuck close to the few allies he had made during the event, including his direct counterpart from another dimension Jonathan Joestar, as well as his descendants Lisa Lisa and Joseph Joestar. During the climactic battle against Elliot, after the other members of the Joestar family had done a number to weaken the mastermind, Johnny would use his Stand, Tusk, and its power, the Infinite Rotation, to send Elliot into space, ultimately defeating him. Epilogue(s) The War of the Universe After exchanging goodbyes with Jonathan and the rest of the family, Johnny would return to his home world, having mentioned that he had business to attend to there, specifically in Italy, referring to the dying wish of a certain friend he had made during Steel Ball Run. Character Relationships * Jonathan Joestar - A major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically the protagonist of Part 1: Phantom Blood, who had also debuted in The War of the Universe. Jonathan is the alternative counterpart of Johnny from another world, and as such, they share a number of similarities with each other. Though they had never met in canon, they worked together as allies during the events of the Murder Game. * Diego Brando - Another character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically a supporting antagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, who appeared in Eden and the Forgotten People. The two of them were heated rivals during the Steel Ball Run race. It is likely, though not stated for sure, that the incarnations of Johnny and Diego that appear in the Convergence Series are from the same world. * Funny Valentine - Another major character from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically the primary antagonist of Part 7: Steel Ball Run, who made his debut in Monokuma Rising. The two of them had been at odds together during the Steel Ball Run race, though unlike with Diego, it is less likely that the incarnation of Valentine that appeared in the Convergence Series is from the same world as Johnny. Gallery Tusk.png|Johnny using the power of his Stand, Tusk. Trivia * The name of Johnny's Stand, Tusk, is a reference to the album of the same name, Tusk. * Aside from "JoJo," which he is almost never called in Steel Ball Run, another nickname Johnny had sported when he was younger was "Joe Kid." Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:The War of the Universe